User talk:Richard1990/Archive 1
Welcome! Welcome to Heroes Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :When posting on an article's Talk page you should add ~~~~ or click the signature button. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Yours sincerely, - - HEROES MARATHON ALL DAY SATURDAY ON SCI-FI Hi Richard! Great work on the Heroes wiki. I am a huge fan and would love to help out. I added a plot summary for the latest episode. I don't know wikitext very well so hopefully you don't mind cleaning up my edits :) Thanks Angie Links Before I restore all the external links you've removed, what policy are you following that requires that all external links be to "official" sites? Please reply here, I will check your Talk page. --68.32.149.98 18:16, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :I just don't want non-official sites on that page. Feel free to make a Fan sites page though or something.--Richard 21:12, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi Richard1990- Glad to have you here! You seem to know what's going on, but just in case, I'll leave you my usual hints. Let me know if I can answer any questions. Some hints: *Please check out the use of the "show preview" button below the edit box (next to the "save page" button). *Did you know that you can create a link to a local page by simply putting its title in square brackets? So Main Page in the edit box becomes Main Page. *If you need editing suggestions, please check out the tutorial. *One tip to help you get started -- if you want to make a comment on someone's talk page (leave a note on mine if you want to try), please add four ~ symbols at the end of your talk page posts, like this: ~~~~ Your signature and a timestamp will be automatically added. Hope to see you back here often. Thanks, ---- BillK (talk) 06:46, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Jdray 18:53, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hey I am a new user to this wiki and see that it obviously needs some work...but most of the work needed has to be done by sysops. Seeing as there are only two and vandalism has run wild, I would like to take up the torch and fight for this wiki. My adminship will be something you will not regreat. --Oxico 14:38, 16 August 2008 (UTC)